This application is based on and claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 with respect to Swedish Application No. 0100316-9 filed on Feb. 1, 2001, the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention generally relates to a fishing reel. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a fishing reel of the type having a spool rotatably supported in a bearing arrangement on a spindle, which is provided between two reel gables. The fishing reel can be a bait caster reel, for example of the multiply type, but the invention is not limited to such a reel as it can also be applied on every type of fishing reel having a rotatable spool supported on a spindle.
One factor for determining the quality of a fishing reel is the so-called free spool rotation time. This is defined as the time that a spool will continue to rotate after it has been subjected to a defined influence. The calculation of the free spool rotation time is accomplished by attaching the reel to a fixture with the spool arranged substantially horizontal. A line of 500 mm length attached to a 20 g lead weight is affixed to the spool via a tape. The line is wound up on the spool and the weight is then dropped. The time is measured from the moment the weight is dropped until the spool has stopped rotating.
It would be desirable to provide a fishing reel having an improved spindle unit. It would also be desirable to provide a fishing reel in which the time of free spool rotation is increased.
A need also exists for a fishing reel which permits the spool to be easily mounted and dismounted with a relatively few hand grips.
According to one aspect, a fishing reel includes a spool rotatably supported in a bearing arrangement on a spindle unit, with the spindle unit being a held-together unit incorporating an elongated spindle. A sleeve-formed bearing housing is supported on the spindle by the bearing arrangement comprised of at least at two spaced apart rolling bearings. Annular washers are provided on the spindle and form together with the bearing housing a small slot towards each end of the housing acting as a seal for shielding off the interior of the bearing housing from surroundings. The bearing housing has an exterior provided with at least one radially extending shoulder. The spool is sleeve-shaped, is provided with a radially projecting flange portion at each end of the spool, and has at least one internal projection adapted to engage the radially extending shoulder of the bearing housing to define an axial position of the spool in relation to the rolling bearings and to take up axial load in one direction. A resilient member is provided between the outer surface of the bearing housing and the inner surface of the spool for effecting play-free contact between the bearing housing and the spool and for effecting a pretension of the spindle unit against the radially extending shoulder of the bearing housing.
According to another aspect, a fishing reel includes a spindle, a bearing housing supported on the spindle by axially spaced apart rolling bearings, and a spool mounted on the bearing housing to rotate with respect to the spindle. A pair of spaced apart annular washers is provided on the spindle, with each of the washers forming in conjunction with at least the inner surface of the spool a slot functioning as a labyrinth seal which seals an interior of the bearing housing from a surrounding environment. An outwardly extending shoulder is also provided on the bearing housing. An inwardly extending projection on the spool is engageable with the outwardly extending shoulder on the bearing housing. A gable wall is provided at each axial end of the spool, and a resilient member is located between the bearing housing and the spool. The resilient member is positioned in a groove formed in at least one of the outer surface of the bearing housing and the inner surface of the spool.